


Antlers and Horns

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Double Cocks (I have zero idea how to properly tag that), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessed Rhea, Politics, Pregnancy, Revelations, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wyvern Claude, Wyvern Hilda, Wyvern Lorenz, Wyvern Marianne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: It has only been in the last hundred years that the hybrids have found their presence tolerated within Fódlan, forcefully carving the Alliance into existence in the process.And yet, Claude, Leader of the Alliance, has taken Byleth, the Archbishop's favorite Professor, as his mate. They have worked hard on keeping their relationship a secret, but when Byleth triggers a rut within Claude, it leads them down a path the Church has long tried to keep secret from the rest of the world.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli (background), Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea (One Sided)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 350





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dar and the wonderful claudeleth server for inspiring this concept. Look, I do not consider myself a scalie, but wyvern Claude is cute and I love him, and I'm having a lot of fun with it. I hope you guys do too.
> 
> This was meant to just be a simple one shot breeding smut story, but it quickly spiraled out of control. Someone stop me, please.

“Fuck!” 

Claude lifted his head, humming unhappily as he was unlodged from his comfortable pillow atop his mate. He reached out, claws raking into soft moss instead of wrapping around her sides. “By,” he whined. 

“I have to go,” Byleth answered in a rushed breath. Claude groggily opened his eyes to see Byleth throwing her clothes back on, which was very much along the lines of things Claude did not want. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his cheek, that fleeting bit of warmth waking him fully. 

“You don’t have to,” he muttered. He reached for her, but Byleth ducked out of reach. The corners of her lips turned ever so slightly upward in one of those rare smiles, the ones he had only recently started seeing from her in the last year since he had claimed her as his mate.

She swooped in once more, this time placing a kiss on his lips, short and sweet in such a way it made his wings flutter. “I do,” Byleth repeated as she broke apart, dancing away from his tail as Claude made one more attempt to catch her. “You know I do. If I don’t get back Rhea is going to send knights out to search for me, and we both know what happens then.”

Claude sighed, wings drooping at the reminder. “I know,” he pouted. “I just wish I could hold you a bit longer without you having to run off the moment the sun comes up.”

He purred as Byleth’s fingers ran through his hair, dancing around one of his antlers as he melted at the simple touch. “I know,” she whispered. “We’ll come up with something, soon if that clever mind of yours has its way.” Her hand traced down his face until it rested under his chin, scratching at the soft skin there. It was his weakness and they both knew it. It was just very unfair of Byleth to reduce him to a purring mess right now.

And then she removed her hand and was gone, taking away that gentle warmth with her. Except...his wings flared out, a constant shiver going through his scales. He wanted so badly to chase after Byleth and bring her back, to make love to her over and over again until they were both unable to move. Claude had not felt this since his maturity. 

“What the fuck?” Claude whispered to himself. He recognized the beginnings of a rut, but Byleth was not a hybrid. She could not go into a heat. She alone was his mate, and yet despite his current state, Byleth had no ability to trigger such a thing. 

“Claude!” 

He managed to snap out of his thoughts, adrenaline running high at the unexpected interruption. Marianne took a step back as Claude bared his fangs at her, folding her wings down to make herself look small. Sunlight was shining through the tree leaves, the forest a bundle of activity. How long had he stayed lost in thought contemplating his mate?

“I’m sorry,” Marianne said in her quiet, quivering voice. 

Guilt washed over him, fighting back some of the heat that still itched at his scales. Marianne had not used that voice in so long, not since Byleth had started sneaking away from the Church to teach them, using her mercenary jobs as a cover for doing business so close to the Alliance border. 

“I was gathering flowers for Hilda to use,” she explained, holding up a small woven basket as proof. “But I smelt you, and I was worried about the Professor.”

“Fuck, Marianne, I’m sorry,” Claude apologized, running a hand through his hair. Damn, even his antlers felt sensitive when he touched them. “Is it really that strong?”

Marianne nodded, her wings ruffling into a more comfortable position and she unfolded herself from the submissive stance she had taken. Claude knew it was pure instinct, but he hated when his retainers felt the need to show him submission. “I was worried you might hurt the Professor in your state.”

And yeah, there really was no denying that he was in a full blown rut now. Without Byleth quite so near his mind was able to form thoughts, but even still...stars, he wanted so badly to feel her beneath him right now. He wanted those scratches against his chin and back, wanted to wrap his tail around her to pull her in close. Oh, and to have her melt pressed up against his chest as his forked tongue flicked against the skin of her neck, cupping her breasts and playing with them to his heart’s content as the tip of his tail played with her cunt, sinking in just enough to tease and make her plead for his thick cock. 

“Claude?” 

He mentally cursed himself as Marianne’s soft voice once more pulled him out of his thoughts. “I don’t understand it. Hybrids and humans can’t breed without the aid of magic.” As he knew all too well. If he had to hear that story from his father one more time he would be sick. “How did she trigger a rut?”

“Well,” Marianne said slowly, adjusting the basket on her arm. He only now noticed that her antlers were draped in thin gold chains, little metal flowers painted blue hanging from them. Hilda’s work no doubt. “That’s correct most of the time. Lorenz has lately started having small ones though when Leonie is, uh, fertile, now that they are mated. But they have not been as strong as what is coming off of you right now.”

“Is he now?” Claude purred. He filed that information away for future use. Lorenz would be mortified that Claude had found out that little piece of news. 

“Claude, maybe you should come with me. Hilda and I can watch over you until it passes. If the Professor returns before you have allowed it to play out, you might hurt her in your eagerness.” He knew Marianne was concerned for him, but the thought of being separated from Byleth right now was too much.

“I’m not that far gone,” he assured her. His wings snapped out, beating a few times before to shake them out before he shot into the air.

“Claude!” Marianne called after him. “You can’t go after her! She has gone back to the monastery!” 

He knew that. He knew that all too well. Sure, going to the stronghold of those who had once attempted to wipe out all hybrids, who still forbade hybrids from setting foot inside their precious monastery, was a stupid idea. Had Claude had the ability to think of anything beside fucking his mate, well maybe he would have had second thoughts. (That was a lie. He just would have taken the time to create a few back up plans.) The Church had kept him away from Byleth for too long, and he was not about to have it any longer.

Stars, he just wanted to hold her.

/

Claude snorted as the smell of wyvern met his nose. One shook its head, sneezing at the scent of his rut, but otherwise they ignored him. He smirked, a little too pleased with himself. He would have to be careful around the pegasi, but it seemed even the monastery wyverns still saw him as breatern. It almost made sneaking into Garreg Mach disappointingly easy.

He waited a moment, jumping off the tree branch he had perched in, nothing more than a shadow against the darkness of the moonless night. Claude could smell her, could trace Byleth’s path across the grounds. If he took the time to think about it, he knew that usually he would be too overwhelmed by all the scents to focus on hers, but the rut had his mind unable to do anything but be fixated on everything that was Byleth. 

The grounds were empty, what with the late hour, and Claude had an easy time making his way to the central tower. He paused, shaking his head to clear that stupid fog that kept lingering at the edges of his thoughts. He needed to hold on just a bit longer, especially as this was the most dangerous part. If he got this wrong the Archbishop would have his head mounted on her wall before he could blink, Alliance leader or not. 

An open window, one storey up, beckoned him, demanding his focus. Claude sunk his claws into the stone, and dragged himself up, pausing only a moment to confirm the room was empty before pushing himself up and over the ledge. 

He breathed deep, body feeling boneless as he slumped against the wall as Byleth’s scent grew overpowering. The room was fairly simple, mainly taken up by an unmade bed and a desk with stacks of half graded papers. There was a small sitting area, a plush and comfy couch with a dark oak coffee table sitting in front of it. The white porcelain tea set, decorated with pale blue forget-me-nots, that Lorenz had gifted her a year ago sat dead center upon the table. 

The only thing missing was Byleth herself. Claude could smell she was close, knew she would be there soon, and his claws flexed in anticipation. He forced himself to his feet, cock already beginning to harden, now visible as it stood out from the thick patch of fur that usually kept it covered, and stumbled to Byleth’s bed. 

He gathered her blankets and pillows around him, purring happily as he surrounded himself with her scent. Claude pushed and pulled at the covers, reshaping them until he had a mock nest he could curl up in as he waited for her.

It was embarrassing, but the feel of the fabric against him caused Claude to press his hips forward, seeking more friction against his aching cock. It was so easy to picture Byleth in this bed, wrapped up in the covers, face peaceful in sleep. But that was not what he wanted for them tonight. No, he wanted to see Byleth writhing in pleasure. The Byleth he imagined moaned softly, rolling onto her back as her hand slid down her body, fingers dipping below the hem of her panties as she began to play with herself, Claude’s name falling from her lips.

And then everything stopped. Claude’s eyes locked to the light spilling into the room from the hallway. His nostrils flared, fog addled brain finally recognizing the absolute impossibility before him. 

He smelled heat.

Byleth shivered as she brushed back her hair over her shoulder, not yet realizing his presence. It rolled off of her in waves, making his mouth water.

His mate, his  _ human _ mate, was in heat, and he needed to fuck her.


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The server is a terrible influence.

Byleth blinked at the sight before her.

It certainly was not what she expected when she came back to her room. Rhea and Seteth had kept her so late in meetings, yet Byleth could not remember a single thing they said. She had been too busy focusing on not rubbing her legs together and moaning obscenely as she thought about her mate’s cock burying itself within her. And then, as if her little daydream had summoned him, there was Claude, curled up in her bed and purring happily. 

She took a step forward, watching as Claude kneaded at the mess of blankets he had created. Marianne and Hilda had told her enough about hybrid mating habits for her to recognize the nest for what it was, Claude having worked with what he had to provide her a comfortable and safe place for them to make love. His wings were draped over the sides, copper scales shivering in delight. Byleth had never seen the armor plating on Claude’s arms do that before.

Byleth took a deep breath, steadying herself as she reminded herself where they were and why this was a terrible idea, before crossing the rest of the way to the bed. If she was honest with herself the only thing she wanted to do was jump in that bed with Claude, but it seemed she had to be the more reasonable one right now. Even still, she could not stop herself reaching out and scratching behind his elongated ear. 

The purring grew louder as Claude melted against Byleth’s touch, his tail thumping loudly against the mattress. “Would you like more blankets, you silly creature?”

Claude’s eyes snapped back open, having fallen shut when Byleth’s fingers caressed him. An all too eager smirk came to his lips, his left fang poking out over his bottom lip as it always did when the gesture was genuine. 

Byleth continued to scratch for a moment longer, hand tracing across his jaw to reach under Claude’s chin. She felt her own small smile forming as she watched him nuzzle against her. He was adorable.

But adorable or not, Byleth forced herself away, focusing on the task she had set for herself. She opened the large closet, almost the same size as the first room Byleth had been given when she was first brought to the Church, and reached up to a high shelf to bring down a pile of extra blankets and sheets. She dumped them on top of Claude, who had to struggle for a moment before untangling himself from the mass. 

Claude brought the material up to his face and took a deep breath, his smile dropping to a frown. “What’s wrong?” Byleth asked, watching as he started shoving the new blankets to the bottom of the nest, covering them with the ones that were on her bed to begin with.

“Don’t smell like you,” Claude grumbled, pawing at the material until he was once more happy with the nest. He flipped over onto his back so he could face her, his cock already hard and standing out against the patch of fur that covered his groin, Byleth not moving away when his tail reached up to wrap around her waist. She knew how much he loved holding her like that.

“Claude, as cute as this is, you have to go.”

Claude responded with a frown, the tip of his tail caressing against her stomach. She gritted her teeth, even as her body wanted to give in and fall on top of him. “Claude, I don’t even want to think about what will happen to you if we’re caught,” she continued to protest, Claude’s tail lashing against the buttons that held her shorts up. He was becoming rather skilled at that. 

Byleth’s legs shook, her hands curling into fists as his tail slid beneath the fabric, rough ridges sliding against her already soaked folds. “Claude,” she tried again, breaths coming sharply as her legs spread wider, “this is a bad idea. I think I’m coming down with something anyways.”

“You’re not sick,” Claude corrected. Byleth cried out as his tail tightened around her, still moving against her pussy, and pulled her forward. She toppled into his waiting arms, easily settling herself against him. “You’re in heat.”

Byleth moaned as Claude swooped in for a kiss, rolling her hips as she begged for more attention against her core. A heat did flare within her, her skin feeling as if it were on fire. She pressed as much of herself against him as possible, running her fingers through the fur on his chest. Her lips were kissing along her jaw and neck before she even realized what she was doing, straddling Claude’s hips and practically humping her mate. 

When clarity broke over her, Byleth paused and blinked down at him. “I can’t be in heat,” she protested, even as the proof of it tore at her skin. 

“And yet you are,” Claude countered, bucking up against her. Byleth gave a needy little moan, fingers flexing against his chest. “You see what you’ve done to me, By? You’ve gone and caused a rut. I had to come after you.”

Her entire body shook, the tip of his tail rubbing against her clit. Byleth cried out softly as she fell apart in his arms. Claude held her through it, raining kisses upon her heated skin. “Did I just cum?” Byleth asked, answered by a chuckle from her mate. Not even when their encounters were quick little moments they grabbed for themselves had she ever came so fast before.

“Please, By,” Claude whispered, nuzzling against the top of her head. “Let me take care of you right now. I know this is new for you. Let me help.”

Byleth lifted her head, seeking her mate’s lips. Claude met her easily, and Byleth rolled with him as he moved her onto her back. The nest was actually surprisingly comfortable, supporting Byleth in all the places she would need. That heat within her flared, and Byleth let herself sink, trusting that he would do as he promised. Claude’s clawed hands handled her with reverence as he undressed her, Byleth now panting in need, whining as he stopped using his tail to tease her. The barest scrape of his claws against her was driving Byleth insane.

“Shh,” he whispered against her lips as Byleth arched her back in an attempt to press more of herself against him. “I’ve got you.”

There was not much ceremony to it, for which Byleth was glad. It seemed that ever since she had realized she was in the presence of her mate the heat had grown stronger. She had never wanted to be fucked this badly before in her life. 

“There’s a possibility I’ll knot inside you,” Claude explained, his face buried against her neck.

Byleth moaned and wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him in. She didn’t care. She just wanted him. 

“All right, all right,” Claude chuckled. He pulled back, hands pushing at Byleth’s knees. She responded immediately, her legs falling further open for him. Claude’s tongue poked out as he ran it over his fangs, eyes glued to her soaked pussy. 

“Don’t you dare,” Byleth hissed. Usually she loved when he took his time with her, that forked tongue of his lapping at her folds, but that was not what she needed right now. “Give me your cock or get out.”

Claude full on laughed at that, but moved himself into position to obey her. Byleth shivered as his cock poked at her entrance, glad of the scaled plates on his arms and running down his back. She might have hurt him otherwise, what with how hard she was holding onto him. “There she is,” Claude teased. “I thought I’d lost you to lust for a moment.”

He bent over her again, covering her body with his own. His tail was still around her waist, helping to hold her in place, and Byleth knew she would be in for a rough ride. Claude sealed her lips with a kiss, swallowing her cry as he pressed inside her. Byleth’s body easily accepted him, her hips rolling up to meet him.

And then Byleth did not really care if they were caught. She did not care that Claude was not supposed to be here, that hybrids were not welcomed upon any sacred ground. She cared only that the man she loved, who loved her back just as intensely, was moving within her, kissing her to keep her cries from waking the other residents on the floor. He had risked so much to come here, and she did not want to let him go.

“Feel good, By?” Claude huffed against her lips, straining as he held himself back.

She nodded, digging her heels into his back. “I’m good, Claude. Let loose.”

Claude groaned, silencing the noise as he buried his face between her breasts. His next thrust had the strength of a hybrid behind it, Byleth throwing her head back in a soundless cry. He rarely fucked her like this, was always too careful of the possibility he could hurt her, but Byleth loved when he allowed himself to be rough. He mouthed at her breasts, a possessive growl in his throat as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. 

His hips slammed into her, Byleth able to do little more besides hold on. Claude’s pace was fast and harsh, Byleth knowing neither of them would last long like this. Never one to leave his mate wanting, she felt the tip of his tail press against her again, teasing over her clit. 

“Claude,” she moaned, that heat becoming unbearable. “Please.” The word sounded very close to a sob, but Byleth was never one to cry so that could not be possible. 

But it seemed to do something to Claude. He whined softly, lifting his head so he could look at her face. One of those skilled hands reached up to tangle in her hair, and the kiss he placed on her lips was soft and sweet, a strange contrast to the rough treatment his cock was giving her. 

She came undone. She hated in romance novels when an orgasm was described as such, thought it sounded too cheesy, but she understood then. There was really no other way to describe it. Her body went taunt, Claude whining as she squeezed him impossibly tight. There was a moment where her breath caught, feeling him swell within her, before a satisfying warmth filled her.

She was panting heavily as Claude dropped down, pulling her into his arms and rolling them over, his cock still buried within her. “Is that what you meant by knotting?”

“Yep.”

Byleth rested her chin on his chest, staring up at her mate’s all too pleased smile. “How long are we like this?”

“Half an hour, at least.”

She sighed, reaching up to snuggle against his fur. “What a pain,” she mumbled without any real sincerity to the words.

Claude’s chest rumbled as he laughed, settling in to hold her as they waited.

/

“Byleth? Are you all right?”

Byleth cursed, sitting up quickly and cursing again as Claude’s cock slid free of her. Her mate reached out for her, but Byleth swatted him away. “If you don’t want him to come in here, you need to let me send him away.”

She slid off the bed, grabbing a robe from her closet and throwing it on. The dark glare in Claude’s eyes was something she would deal with later. There were only so many problems she could handle at once, and right now the immediate concern was Seteth.

“Ah, Professor…” Seteth began, his words trailing off as he actually took in Byleth and a heavy blush spread across his cheeks. In her haste to dress, Byleth did not realize how low she had tied the robe, revealing a good amount of cleavage. Seteth coughed to clear his throat, his gaze dropping only to find that the robe was cut a few inches above Byleth’s knees, so he was now staring at her bare legs. “I, um, came to check on you,” he managed to stumble out. “You said you were not feeling well yesterday, and when you missed breakfast, I became worried.”

“Thank you, Seteth,” Byleth answered, genuinely touched by the concern. “In truth, I am not feeling much better today. I hate to ask, but-”

“Say no more,” Seteth cut her off. “We will take care of your duties for the next few days. Please just focus on feeling better.”

“Thank you,” she repeated, Seteth nodded in acknowledgement before turning on his heel, allowing Byleth to close the door behind him.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, untying the robe and letting it fall to the ground as she rounded the corner back to the bed. She had hated how large the room was when they first gave it to her, but the half divide between the small living space and the bedroom was serving an excellent purpose now. There was no way she would have been able to hide Claude if she were still in the dorms. 

Claude awaited her on his back with his legs spread, a smirk on his lips. Byleth blinked, needing the moment to make sure she was not seeing things. But no, standing erect between his legs were two large cocks, precum dripping from their tips.

“What the hell is that?”

/

“Seteth, why are you so flustered today?” Rhea asked after she had needed to repeat herself a third time. Seteth was never so scattered brained.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Rhea,” he responded, dropping her title as they were alone. It made Rhea smile, glad that there were times he could still see her as his sister. “I just spoke with the Professor this morning.”

Her brow creased in concern. “Is something wrong with Byleth?” Rhea made to stand from behind her desk, only then realizing Seteth was blushing.

“Ah,” Seteth repeated, showing uncharacteristic uncertainty. “In a manner of speaking, but there is not much we can do about it.” Rhea was silent, waiting for Seteth to elaborate, needing the lash of her glare to continue. “It seems the Professor is...she is in heat.”

Hope and happiness in equal measure bloomed within Rhea’s chest. She had waited so long for this, waited so long for Byleth to show any signs the goddess still resided within her. “Finally.”


	3. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to mads and mish. Thank you for being horny for wyvern Claude and continuing to motivate me to write this story in the first place.

Claude’s ears twitched as he picked up the softly spoken words between his mate and Seteth. He had never met the other man, but he knew the name well, was familiar with Rhea’s little lapdog. He pressed his face into the blanket nest, using the material to cover his growls. 

There was a terrible scent of incense and tea, coiling with rot, filtering into the room. Claude’s claws flexed against the blankets to keep himself from charging down the other man who was somehow responding to his mate’s heat. If Seteth placed so much as a finger on Byleth, Claude was going to rip out his throat. 

His body reacted to Seteth’s presence, feeling the need to fight. It happened so fast it caught Claude off guard, his second cock sliding free of its sheath to join the first already erect and eager for Byleth. He wanted to pounce on her and slam them into her, wanted to claim her in front of Seteth and damn the consequences, just so that the whole world knew Byleth was his.

The door shut, immediately cutting off that rank stench, leaving only the scent of Byleth’s heat in the air. Claude purred happily and turned on his back, displaying both members proudly. He watched as Byleth untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor and gracing him with the sight of her beautiful body. Claude’s eyes lingered on the love bites he had left on her earlier, proud of their presence. 

Byleth threw her hair over her shoulder, only then catching sight of him. She stopped short as Claude wiggled his hips, happily displaying himself for her. “What the hell is that?” she asked, her voice dropping back to that neutral tone she used when they first met.

Claude reached out for her, Byleth sighing and falling into his arms. She allowed him to pull her into a long lingering kiss, moaning happily against her lips when Byleth rolled her hips against him. “Seriously,” she said as they broke apart, “what is that?”

“Second cock,” Claude answered cheekily.

Byleth rolled her eyes, running her fingers through the fur on his chest. “I can see that. Why do you have one?”

“I have two,” Claude corrected, smirking as he nipped at Byleth’s lips. “It usually only happens when a non mated female goes into heat. Second cock gives you more of a chance of being the one to mate.”

“But doesn’t that mean you have twice as many cocks to fight against in this wyvern orgy situation?”

Claude blinked at her, mulling it over for a moment. And then Byleth’s hand was on him, curiously exploring his second cock. Claude bucked into her hand, eager for her touch. She shivered against him, and he watched as her eyes glazed over. The scent of her heat flared, and Claude’s claws flexed against her hips as he fought the urge to roll her on her back and bury himself within her.

“So, uh,” Byleth started, interrupted by another shiver, “what are you going to do with that?”

“I was hoping to put it inside you,” Claude answered against her lips as he stole another kiss. 

“Umph!” Byleth shoved Claude off of her, leaving him curled up in his makeshift nest, his whine following her as she shoved herself off the bed. “Not without preparing me you aren’t.”

Claude flopped over, watching as Byleth disappeared into her closet. Losing sight of her after he had been worked up was not doing good things for his mental train of thought. He gathered up the blankets, slipping off the bed and following after her. 

Byleth frowned as Claude entered the closet. The storage space was ridiculously large. Claude could extend his wings comfortably without a problem, not even touching the clothes hung up against either wall. He dropped the blankets to the floor, continuing to watch Byleth as she searched for something. 

“You couldn’t even be alone for two seconds?” Byleth clicked her tongue, but Claude caught that soft smile on her lips. “Ah!” She smirked as finally found whatever it was she was looking for, holding up the thin bottle to him.

“What is that?” Claude asked, patting at the blankets to reshape them.

Byleth popped open the top of the bottle, the scent of pressed lilacs filling the space. She poured a small amount onto her fingers and knelt before him. Claude’s breath caught in his throat as Byleth revealed her other hand was holding a dildo, and he watched as she spread the oil over the toy. 

And then Byleth reached behind her, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she began to use the toy on herself, preparing to take both of his cocks at once. Claude swallowed hard, his scales shivering as he fell further into the grip of his rut. “You know, I uh, I could do that for you.” He would prefer to prepare her on his own fingers, but his claws made it impossible for him to do so without injuring her.

Byleth slapped at Claude’s hands when he reached for her. “Don’t touch,” she snapped, an evil little grin playing on her lips. 

Claude whined, wiggling down into the nest and tucking his hands beneath his fur covered chest. He would not be able to resist touching her otherwise. Byleth moaned a little too loudly, Claude’s tail flicking back and forth as she continued to shove the toy into her. Byleth slid a hand down her stomach, fingers splaying wide at the slow movement until she reached her clit. Claude tried to both whine and purr as Byleth threw her head back, realizing he was basically humping the blankets and not caring at all. 

“Byleth, please, I need to touch you.”

Byleth paused to catch her breath, blinking as if she needed to remind herself that Claude was still there. “Oh, my poor love.” She sighed as the toy slipped free from her, and she set it aside. “I teased you a bit too much, didn’t I?”

She dropped to her knees, and crawled over him, her sweet kiss begging his forgiveness. Claude flipped over onto his back, wrapping his arms around her, eagerly accepting her silent apology. He pawed at her, pressing all of himself against her. That intense heat had flared again, and he could not let her go even if he had wanted to. 

“How?” Byleth managed during the two seconds Claude allowed her to pull back for air. 

Claude spun her around so that Byleth’s back was against his chest, his hands spreading her cheeks as she leaned back against him. It was not entirely graceful, too needy to really be anything else besides desperate, but Byleth positioned herself over him, allowing Claude to line up both of his cocks before she sank down onto him without ceremony. 

Claude’s mouth dropped open. He was not sure if he actually made a noise, not that it actually mattered. Byleth had enveloped him completely, and it did not feel like she was letting him go anytime soon. 

“Claude.” His name falling from her lips made him refocus on more than his own pleasure, nuzzling happily against the back of Byleth’s shoulder. 

“How do you feel, my love?”

“Too full.” She tilted her head back, pressing her lips to his jaw even as her fingers reached up to scratch under his jaw. “I need a minute to adjust.”

Every instinct inside him was telling Claude to buck up, to thrust inside her and simply take, but he had sworn to himself a long time ago he would do everything possible to avoid hurting Byleth. He was not going to let himself sink into becoming the crazed animal so many people thought he was. So, he forced himself to nod, burying his face against her neck.

“Good boy,” Byleth praised, rewarding him with another kiss. This time her fingers danced across his scalp, massaging around where his antlers sat. Claude was a cooing puddle in her hands. “Such a good boy.”

Claude held on, hands wandering over Byleth’s body before they finally settled on gently kneading at her breasts until Byleth made a small testing movement. His breath caught, and he once more had to suppress his urge to take. Byleth lifted herself again, bolder this time, before dropping down on him once more. “All right,” she whispered with one last scratch, “I’m good.”

His breath released in a rush when his hips moved in time with his mate above him, hands dropping to her hips to steady her. He could feel each of his cocks moving within her, and it was creating cracks in his already tested ability to control himself.

“Claude, do you need permission again?” Byleth asked, as if reading his mind. 

He nodded against her shoulder, whining even as his hips bucked up. 

“You really are a good boy,” she praised again, Claude preening under the words. He loved when she offered him her approval, whispering those words of adoration. “You’re such a considerate mate, always trying to take care of me. I’ve got you this time. Let loose.”

Those two words were all he needed. He was never rough with her without them.

Claude pushed her forward until Byleth was on her hands and knees, licking his fangs at the beautiful sight beneath him. She clenched around him as he buried himself within her, that impossible warmth driving away the last bits of his control. He pulled back, slamming himself within her over and over again, claws flexing on her hips and his scales shivering in delight. Stars, it was too much. 

“Claude,” Byleth breathed out in a rush. “Claude. Claude!” She made a litany of his name as he pounded into her, pressing back against him in a silent desperate beg for more. He could feel the heat flare in her skin, heard her sob as it coursed through her body. 

A whine escaped his throat, and Claude leaned forward, nuzzling against Byleth’s back in an attempt to give her some form of comfort. His tail worked around, wrapping itself around her waist to simply hold her, and Byleth softened at the touch. Claude felt the heat flare again, and the tip of his tail brushed against her clit, gently rubbing against her. Even with the brutal pace at which he was pounding into her, Claude could not deprive himself of gentleness when it came to Byleth.

Byleth gasped, that heat flaring one last time before it snapped, her body tightening around both his cocks and drawing forth a growl from Claude. Her arms gave out, held up only by Claude’s tail. She whimpered at the feel of Claude’s cock swelling, burying her face against the blankets of his makeshift nest. And that really, Byleth beneath him, her body trying desperately to break him apart, cuddling into the nest he had made her, drove Claude right over the edge. 

He collapsed into the nest, pulling Byleth to rest comfortably against his back. They both groaned as his second cock slid free from her ass, disappearing back into its sheath now that his body no longer deemed it necessary. Byleth was well and truly his, and there were no other potential mates to fight off. 

Byleth shifted against him, causing Claude to flex his claws against her hips to hold her in place. “Did you knot again?”

“Yes,” Claude answered, nipping at Byleth’s ear. “You’re stuck with me all over again.”

“Oh such a tragedy,” Byleth teased, turning her head to capture his lips. “Stuck in my room for a few days with my handsome mate trying to breed me. Whatever shall I do?”

Claude threw his head back and laughed. “Stars, By, you cannot pull off the damsel in distress. That was horrible.”

She reached back and playfully slapped his hip. “Shut up and hold me.”

Claude leaned back in, snuggling closer to Byleth and tightening his arms around her waist. “So demanding. What am I going to do with you?”

Byleth rolled her hips, making Claude whine as his knot was jostled. “I was hoping you would fuck me again once that annoying knot of yours dies down.”

“Insatiable.” Claude grinned against Byleth’s back, happy and content to hold her for now. “But I do like the sound of that plan.”

/

“You should return to her.”

Seteth stared wide eyed at Rhea. She could not have said what he thought she had. But Rhea met his gaze without flinching, the authority she carried as Archbishop settling over her easily.

“You can’t be serious, Rhea,” Seteth hissed. “You know what would happen.”

“Her heat will respond to you, and you will breed her.”

So he had understood her correctly. Seteth stood, beginning to pace the length of Rhea’s study. “Do you not want another Nabatean in the world?”

“I-” Seteth’s words clogged his throat, trying to offer a hundred different explanations all at once. “Rhea, of course I do,” he finally managed. “But to mate her when she is in such a state? I will not take advantage of her like that.”

Rhea’s face creased in a frown, but quickly regained her serene expression. “Very well. Without being bred this time, she should enter another heat within a year. It will give us time to explain the situation to her.”

Seteth placed a hand over his face and shook his head. “Rhea, this whole situation...it does not sit well with me.”

She stood, all grace and elegance. Rhea placed her hands on Seteth’s shoulders, her touch gentle and warm. “We are a family, Seteth. I am merely seeking to rebuild what we lost, a little piece at a time. If this were something I could do myself I would, but given the circumstances…” Rhea paused, waving a hand down the length of her body to emphasize her point. “I must ask your help with this, Seteth.”

Seteth sighed heavily, but finally nodded. “Once we explain the situation to her, if Byleth is agreeable,  _ if, _ then...yes. But I will not force her into this.”

“Of course not,” Rhea agreed. “Ah, I see. I was a bit overeager there. I did not mean to give you the impression that I wished to take advantage of her current situation.” She smiled, and Seteth wished to believe it was genuine. 

Seteth swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying not to admit to himself how much wanted the pretty picture Rhea painted. To have Byleth take him as her mate, to have another child to raise, another member of their family, another Nabatean. It was so domestic and simple. It was something he had dreamed of even long before Byleth came into their lives, but did she actually fit into the whole scenario?

He eventually settled on nodding. “I will see to it that meals are delivered to her room. I believe Flayn still has the ingredients for a tea that will help ease the Professor’s heat.”

“Excellent.” Rhea seemed pleased, but Seteth could almost swear that there was something strained about the way she formed the words. “We will see our precious Byleth through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I feel like I forgot to write smut scenes. I may try to rewrite this again later.
> 
> Next chapter will be heavily featuring plot. We are done with the explicit smut for a little bit.


	4. Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mads. Your thirst for wyvern Claude fuels me.

She was warm, cuddled against her mate’s soft chest. Byleth turned her head, nuzzling her cheek against his fur. Her head bounced when he chuckled, and she could easily picture his fang hanging over his lip as he grinned.

“Don’t do that,” Byleth grumbled, lightly slapping at Claude’s chest. “Pillows don’t move.”

“Is that what I am now?” She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and heard the gentle rush of his wings as he brought them forward to create a barrier around them and the rest of the world. “Just your pillow?”

“If you don’t want to be a pillow, don’t be so soft,” Byleth countered. She turned in his arms, burying her face into his fur. She felt the rumble of his chest as he purred, his claws flexing against her back as she wrapped her arms around him as well. “Comfy.” 

Byleth reluctantly opened her eyes and tilted her head back. Claude immediately leaned in, placing a kiss against her that was pure sweetness. She was sore in the best way possible, covered in his marks, and still she wanted him. She doubted she could go another round, not after three straight days of rolling around in their nest, but she wanted him near. She wanted his arms around her, just laying back in the sheets as he showered her in lazy kisses.

“I hate to say this-” Claude started, cut off as Byleth desperately pressed her lips back against his.

“Don’t say it,” she ordered before diving back in, not giving him a moment to respond. She knew what was coming, but she did not want to hear it.

She could feel Claude grin against her, moaned as his fangs nibbled on her lower lip. His wings tightened around her, the phantom feel of their touch so close making her shiver. He nipped harder, and Byleth finally released him with a pout. “I don’t want you to go.”

“It’s not like I want to go,” Claude assured her, guiding her back against his chest so that Byleth could reclaim her pillow. “But you know exactly why I have to go.”

“We’ve never gotten this much time together,” Byleth murmured. Her hand curled into a fist, slamming against his chest without much force. “Ugh, what has this stupid heat done to me? I’m never this clingy.”

“Hormones running wild. The worst of it's over, but you’ll still feel a bit strange for the next few days,” Claude explained. “You know I would stay if I could.”

Byleth sighed heavily and pushed away from him, Claude’s wings opening to give her space. If she did not let him go now, she doubted this stupid flux of hormones he had triggered in her would allow her to do so anytime soon. 

“The sun will be up soon,” she said, ignoring the choked whine from his throat as she slid off the bed. “You’ll need to go now, or else the patrols will spot you.”

“By.” Claude followed her, reaching out for her again. “One more kiss first.”

“Claude,” Byleth sighed, reaching up to scratch at his chin. She loved watching him melt at such a simple touch. “Why do you have to make this so hard?”

“Hey,” he whined, even as he leaned into her hand, “you’re the one who was holding onto me first.”

She went easily back into his arms, allowing him to linger against her lips a moment too long. She wanted to savor the taste of him, pine from his favorite tea, memorize the feel of him against her to hold next to herself on the nights she would now spend alone. Byleth had always tossed and turned on the nights she came back from Leicester and had to sleep without him. How bad would it be now that Claude had actually spent multiple nights in her room, with his scent strong upon her sheets? The first rays of false dawn were creeping over the mountains before she pushed him away. “You-”

Claude pressed a clawed finger against her lips, his fang peeking through that signature charming smile. “I know. There’s a group of bandits terrorizing along the border near Gloucester. You’ll come take care of them soon, right?”

Byleth shook her head, her own smile tugging at her lips in response to his. “Aren’t I always?”

Still grinning, Claude released her, saluting as he allowed himself to fall out the window. Byleth watched as his dark shadow spread his wings, silently gliding across the grounds of the monastery. Claude quickly blended into the darkness, but Byleth continued to watch, waiting for the alarms to sound. 

They never did.

She only allowed herself to relax once the sun had fully risen, and another normal day began at Garreg Mach.

/

“Ah! I’m so sorry, Byleth!” 

Byleth blinked down at Flayn as the green haired girl fretted over the broken glass and spilled liquid now covering the hallway floor. “What were you carrying, Flayn?” She lifted her arm, sniffing at the fragrant liquid coating her hair and clothes. “It’s rather strong.”

“They were perfumes Mercie and Annette wanted to send to you, in case you wanted to use one for the ball. Oh no.” Flayn pressed her hands over her face, looking the perfect picture of distress. “They worked so hard on them, and I’ve gone and ruined them.”

“It’s all right, Flayn. They’ll both understand.” Byleth stared blankly down at her shoes. She could feel some of the perfume in her shoes, soaking her socks, but did her best not to let Flayn see her discomfort. “I do think I need a bath though.”

“No!” 

Byleth blinked again, startled for the second time by the shorter woman. “Uh, Flayn…”

“Oh, I just meant,” Flayn started, stumbling over her words as she scrambled for the right words. “You’ll be late for your meeting with brother and Lady Rhea. I’m already keeping you from it now.”

That was true. “Well,” Byleth said slowly, staring down at her shoes, “I’m sure they’ll understand. I was supposed to train with Catherine afterwards. Maybe the smell will actually distract her.”

Flayn giggled weakly into her hand. “I’m so sorry, Byleth. Please, I’ll get this cleaned up. I would not wish you to be any later than I have already made you.”

“All right. You’re not hurt yourself, are you?”

Flayn waved off Byleth’s concern. “Not at all. When I tripped all the bottles flew towards you, unfortunately.”

A small smile graced Byleth’s lips as she stepped around the puddles and glass shards, leaving Flayn to her task. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” 

She ignored the looks from the knights as she passed, knowing how strong she smelled. Even she could hardly stand the strong fumes surrounding her. Training with Catherine would have to wait. At this point, she would be the one woozy and distracted. Not that anyone besides the knights closest to Rhea would say anything to her. She had spent five years teaching at Garreg Mach, but her reputation as the Ashen Demon still clung to her like a shadow.

When Byleth opened the door to Seteth’s study, the man’s nose immediately scrunched in disgust. As pleasant as the smells of lilac, lavender, peony, jasmine, and lilies were, all mixed together it ended up being a bit too much.

“Dear girl.” Rhea’s serene expression immediately became concerned, and she stepped around Seteth’s desk to Byleth. Her hands rested on Byleth’s shoulders, looking her over for any injuries. “What happened?”

“Just a little accident. Flayn tripped - she’s fine,” Byleth said hurriedly, Seteth already halfway out of his chair. “My apologies for the aroma, but I did not wish to make you wait any longer.”

Reassured that Byleth’s state was not due to injury, Rhea’s face melted back to her usual tranquil demeanor. “We shall make this quick then, dear one.”

Rhea guided her into a chair, a hand resting on Byleth’s shoulder. Seteth took a deep breath, doing his best to not show how much the perfume was affecting him. Byleth could almost swear he was blushing, but she had no idea why he would feel the need for that. She had not seen him since her heat began and she had told Seteth she was sick. Had seeing that much of her body really embarrassed him that much?

The meeting was over quickly, the usual summary of the assignment Byleth and her students would see to at the end of the month. With tensions so high between the Empire and the Church, many of her assignments were dealing with bandits taking advantage of the situation and mercenaries hired to harry the other side. Byleth had become an expert of the Alliance border, spending much of her time patrolling to ensure their supposed neutrality remained just that, and not tip their favor to Edelgard and the Empire. Sure enough, Seteth assigned her the task of wiping out the very bandits Claude had mentioned a week ago.

Byleth’s heart flipped at the thought of being able to see her mate again. It meant sneaking out of camp and spending only a single stolen moment with him, not the three day passion affair they had spent together. She would take whatever time she could with him, but the time they had spent together during her heat made her want more. 

She could not abandon the Church, but she could not be with Claude unless she did so. And if they wished to be safe from retribution, she and Claude would have to slip quietly into the shadows. He would have to give up the Alliance, give up his dream of a unified world. She could not ask him that. It was the entire reason they had spent more time apart than together since becoming mates.

“That is all.” Seteth’s words snapped her out of her thoughts. “I would suggest you take a bath before anything else.”

“Of course, Seteth. You have made your opinion on my current state rather obvious.” Byleth waved him off with a teasing smile, the deep blush on Seteth’s cheeks making sense to her this time. She shared a smirk with Rhea, bowing her head respectfully. “I will begin preparing the students tomorrow. You can trust us to see to the situation.”

“I know, dear one,” Rhea said. “You have never failed me.”

Byleth nodded her head once more, accepting the dismissal. She made her way quickly back to her own rooms, finding herself once more thankful that she had been giving lodging within the central tower. Mostly she was happy to take advantage of the private bathing room her chambers came with. 

And that plan was immediately shot when she opened her door to see Flayn pacing across her small sitting area. “Oh! You have returned!” 

“I have,” Byleth said slowly. “What’s going on?”

Flayn began to pace once more, her face set in a worried frown. “I do not know what happened, that is all your business, but you must understand that Lady Rhea will not be pleased. Nor will my brother for that matter. Oh, Byleth, what are you going to do? It’s not like you can hide it for long. I can’t spill perfume on you every day to cover it up.”

“Flayn!” Byleth snapped, catching the girl’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

Flayn lifted a hand to her lips, nervously tapping her finger against her lips. “Byleth, your....your scent has changed.”

Byleth stared at Flayn, but she just stared right back as if those words should mean something. After a moment, Flayn huffed, startling Byleth. She had never heard her friend make such a frustrated sound before, not even when Linhardt had proposed having five children with her. 

“Flayn, I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, I must apologize,” Flayn said. She took a deep breath in through her nose before meeting Byleth’s stare. “I know this will be difficult to understand, but...well, I know you were in heat a week ago.”

Byleth’s chest tightened, her mind going into overdrive. Flayn knew about her heat? Did she know about Claude as well? If she knew about Claude, had she told anyone about him? Were there knights even now hunting down her mate? How could Flayn even smell her scent?

“I know heats can be difficult to get through,” Flayn rushed to explain. “I don’t judge you for whatever it was you had to do, but Rhea will not be pleased with the results.” Those large green eyes blinked at her, realization suddenly striking Flayn. “Oh, you really don’t know.”

“Know what, Flayn?” Byleth was trying to keep her temper in check, but given what Flayn had already said, she was starting to worry that Claude really was in danger. 

Flayn’s face fell, and Byleth immediately felt guilty for her tone. “Flayn, whatever it is, please just tell me.”

Flayn took another deep breath and nodded. “Byleth, you’re pregnant.”

Byleth blinked, and then blinked again. Well that could not be possible. Hybrids and humans could not mate without magical intervention. She had known this for years. But, humans also were not supposed to have heats, and she had had one of those. The fading marks Claude had left on her skin were proof of that.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much wyvern Claude actually present in this chapter, but there will be much more of him in the next one. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took me so long to get up. If you've been following some of my other stories you probably already know that I'm having some trouble health wise so things are taking me longer to complete. I know this chapter in particular took forever, but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> A huge thank you to Mads for letting me bounce ideas off her and helping me edit this chapter!

Claude stared down through the tree branches at the blue haired woman flicking her sword through the air to shake the blood from it. She took a long moment to study her surroundings, listening for another potential enemy before sheathing the blade and bending over the body of the bandit she had just killed. He had never seen someone wield a weapon with such fierce grace before.

He was highly intrigued, but the point still stood that she had trespassed on his territory. That was excuse enough to intervene in her day. 

Wings flared out to cushion his fall as Claude descended from his perch, making no more noise than a soft rush of wind as he hit the ground. Still, it was apparently enough to catch the woman’s attention. She spun around, crashing her body into his own and taking them both to the ground. Claude landed with an ‘umph!’ wincing as one of his wings folded under him.

She was holding a dagger to his throat, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

He finally understood what it meant when something was so beautiful it took his breath away. 

The woman paused, her expression changing ever so slightly. Claude took advantage of her moment of hesitation, wings flaring out to distract her. He grabbed her arms, throwing his strength behind them to flip their positions. 

“Ah, yes,” he purred, flashing his fangs to her, “much better.” His grip tightened on her hand, pressing on the pressure points until the woman’s fingers were forced to uncurl, releasing the blade. “Now, as appreciative as I am of you cleaning up the scum who decided to enter Alliance territory, I have to wonder why a Church offical would even dare attempt something so stupid.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “We’re still in Kingdom territory.”

Claude clicked his tongue, the fork at the tip of it giving the sound an almost hissing quality. “Ah no, Alliance territory starts at that river.” Claude tilted his head to the side, indicating a small river about fifteen meters away. 

The woman turned her head, exposing a long expanse of her neck. Claude ran his tongue over his fangs, wanting to bite and mark that pale skin. Strange, human women did not typically have such an effect on him; although to be fair, most people, human or hybrid, did not have an effect on him. Yet here this one was, every instinct telling him she would make a good mate. No! That was completely inappropriate. He would not be the monster the Church wanted to present him as.

“Ah,” was the woman’s responding answer. Whatever anger had lingered in her eyes was gone now, staring up at Claude with a blank expression. “Do you plan on arresting me for trespassing on Alliance lands then?”

Claude snorted. “Imprisoning a Knight of Serios? I prefer to think myself cleverer than that.” He slowly began to move off the woman now that she seemed calmer. He did not let go of her wrists until she sat up and made no move to attack. His wings still came forward, ready to smack her away if she lunged for him. 

He expected suspicion, but her face remained strangely calm. Claude could not get a read on her at all. The woman stood slowly, bowing her head. “Thank you. My apologies for the transgression.”

Claude blinked at her. She had definitely thrown him for a loop. “That’s okay,” he found himself answering before he even thought about it. “You technically did me a service. Far be it from me to turn my nose up at help in keeping my lands safe.”

She nodded, her hands checking her weapons were still secure and in place. She stared at him with those intense eyes. Claude had never seen a human with eyes like that before. "Does that mean I am free to go?" she asked after a brief moment.

Claude found himself grinning at her, that cheeky gilded smirk he somehow felt did not fool her. "Of course. Although I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone of my hospitality. I don't need people coming to test how lenient I will be with my borders."

The woman nodded again, taking his comment in stride. "Thank you," she said by way of a farewell. 

He watched as she turned and made her way back over the fording point in the river. Claude knew he was absolutely fascinated by her, with the way she hid her emotions and the lack of hatred she met him with. The Church has installed so much vitriol into their followers when it came to hybrids that he never thought it possible to meet a knight who would not immediately try to kill him.

It was only when he was watching the woman hop back over the thinnest part of the river that Claude realized he had not even asked her name.

/

Claude opened one eye lazily, annoyed with the sudden noise of someone crashing through the forest. To be fair, he was supposed to be patrolling the border, but still! It was rather rude to wake him. 

The bandit was not trying to hide his presence as he crashed through the brush, his arms flailing wildly when he reached the river and jumped. He landed already falling forward and slammed into the mud lining the bank of the river. 

When the bandit stood he turned and faced the way he had come, looking back over into Kingdom territory. He barked a sharp laugh as another figure came into view, placing his hands on his hips. "What are you going to do now?" the rogue taunted. "Is the little Knight of Serios afraid of some big bad hybrids?"

Claude's eyes went to the figure that had emerged onto the river bank. His heart leapt, and he immediately felt as foolish as some lovestruck hatchling, at the sight of the blue haired woman. Almost an entire year had passed since Claude last saw her. He had definitely not taken more border patrols since then in the thin hope to see the strange woman again. Definitely not.

"What're you goin' to do now?" the brigand shouted, continuing to antagonize the woman. "Goin’ to cross that river, hmm? Goin’ to teach me teach me a lesson, Professor?" 

"No," the woman answered evenly, not sounding the least bit concerned. "But he will."

Oh now that was certainly interesting. Claude was intrigued, and while the bandit was thinking over the woman's words he swept down from his perch and landed on the rogue's back. The man cried out, trying to twist in Claude's grip, but only succeeded in landing face first in the mud, and swallowing a large mouthful if his coughs were anything to go by.

The bandit continued to struggle beneath him, Claude hissing a curse under his breath as the soft bank started to give way. The brigand lashed out wildly, his fists beating against Claude’s knees. There was more of that horrible choking sound as Claude shoved his face further into the mud.

The bank completely gave way beneath them, Claude feeling himself begin to fall toward the water. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, hauling him back up before he could find himself submerged. The bandit gasped, drawing in a clear breath, but Claude’s clawed hands adjusted around his neck, twisting and snapping before the man could regain his bearings. 

Claude let the body fall to the forest floor now that the bandit was no longer a threat. He was more concerned with the pretty woman whose lap he was now laying in. He tilted his head back, throwing her one of his trademark grins. “How did you know I was up there?”

The woman shook her head, and Claude could almost swear he saw the barest hint of a flush on her cheeks. “I didn’t,” the woman admitted. “That was the third one I chased to this river. They seem to think they’re safe once they cross, so I started saying that as a way to distract them.”

Claude snorted, not doing a very good job at trying to cover his laughter. “That actually worked?”

“For the first and third ones, yes,” the woman said. She stood, offering Claude a hand up as well. They were both covered in a thick layer of mud, but the woman seemed to barely notice. “The second one was a bit smarter, but he still did not expect me to jump across the river and tackle him.”

Claude did laugh at that. “So it seems you had everything under control and were in no need of my help after all.”

“No, but it is appreciated all the same,” the woman answered, the corner of her lips lifting a fraction. “It certainly made my job easier.”

He dipped into a bow, wings folding behind him in the proper Alliance fashion. Formalities done, he unfortunately had to turn to something she had said that bothered him. “So this is becoming a habit of theirs then?”

The woman frowned and nodded. “It would seem so. They think they can escape punishment once they’re in the Alliance.”

Claude did not like the sound of that. Why had he not received any reports about this? Surely this one woman could not be the only person tracking down bandits as they crossed over. How were they evading his own people? He leaned down to sniff at the body, nose scrunching in displeasure.

The woman gave him a look as Claude turned away, breathing heavily to try and give his brain a scent to actually focus on. It did not help that he had turned toward the woman and could now smell sweat mixed with blade oil and lilies. That same excitement he had felt before needed to be pushed aside as she gave him a strange look. “He doesn’t smell like anything,” Claude explained. “It feels wrong.”

The woman tilted her head curiously. She stepped forward and sniffed at the body. “You’re not missing much,” she said. “I don’t think he has bathed anytime this year. But,” she began, turning back to Claude, “I thought hybrids were supposed to have a heightened sense of smell?”

“We do,” Claude confirmed. He moved toward the body and flipped it over. His clawed hands had short work of going through the bandit’s belongings. The only thing of note besides his few gold coins was a large one inscribed with strange runes. The moment Claude touched it, it burned his hand as if he had just picked up a hot iron poker. With a hiss he dropped it to the ground, the terrible scent the woman had hinted at washing over him. 

The woman leaned down and picked up the strange coin while Claude continued to make a face at it. She turned it over in her slim fingers, the frown back on her lips. Claude briefly wondered what had happened to her to make her more expressive since their last meeting. 

“I recognize a few of these symbols,” the woman said slowly, “but I wouldn’t be able to translate them without some help.”

She moved as if she were about to pocket the coin, but Claude shook his head and held out his hand. “Ah I think not. Let’s just consider this payment for your passage this time.” Despite her actions, Claude was not yet ready to trust a member of the Church with something like this. 

She hesitated, holding onto the coin a moment longer before handing it over. Her fingers brushed over the palm of Claude’s hand, sending a shiver down his spine. This time when the icy heat struck him, he was ready for it. He quickly closed his fingers around the coin and let his hand fall back to his side, feeling the metal sear into his skin. 

“I will not be stationed back here for some time,” the woman explained. “But if I do come to the border again, I will try to leave you any information on what I can find. These bandits are a menace to the both of us.”

It was a moment of insanity, that was all it could be. But she sounded so sincere, her face so open and honest that Claude could find no hint of a lie or scheme there. He reached up, taking off one of the gold tipped caps Hilda had designed for his horns. “Should anyone try to stop you, present them with this. Only for the purposes of hunting more bandits,” Claude half growled. The skin of his palm tingled where her fingers brushed against him as she picked up the ornament, filling him with fire once again. “If you use it to hurt any of my people I will not be so kind the next time we meet.”

The woman nodded and tucked the tippet into a pouch on her belt. “Byleth, by the way.”

Claude blinked at her, not sure what that meant.

“It’s my name,” Byleth further explained. “If we are to be partners in this, it seems only fair you at least know that.”

Claude’s lips turned up ever so slightly, the strange coin biting into his skin when his fingers curled tighter around it. He briefly thought about holding his hand out for her to shake, but considering how he had reacted when her fingers had barely skimmed him, he thought better of it. “Claude,” he introduced himself. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Byleth.”

Her face twisted at that, taking none too kindly to the title. With a laugh, Claude unfolded his wings and shot into the air. He would focus on the task at hand, but there was a part of him that hoped it would not be too long before he saw Byleth again.

/

**_“What did you do?”_ **

The sharp voice pulled Claude out of his reviery. He lifted his head from his hand, standing from his desk as Lorenz showed himself in through the open window. The scent of sea breeze entered with him, making Claude’s wings ache with the desire to fly mindlessly over the waves.

“I’ve done a lot of things,” Claude answered, keeping his voice light. “You’re going to have to clarify.”

Lorenz glared. Claude was used to that look, Lorenz was easy to rile up after all, but there was something more to it now. It was almost as if Lorenz was worried, and was masking it under a layer of anger.

Lorenz’s wings flexed, his strangely shaded purple and brown scales almost quivering with emotions barely held in check. “The Professor,” Lorenz said through gritted teeth, doing nothing to clarify but everything to set Claude’s own nerves on edge.

“What happened to Byleth?” Claude growled. His hand clenched against the chair he had occupied a moment ago, the wood splintering as his grip tightened. 

Lorenz seemed to soften, seemed to accept that this was not one of Claude’s schemes and he was in the dark as much as anyone else. He sighed, wings relaxing back, but body still tense. “Claude, she has gone missing. The Knights are out in force looking for her.”

His heart froze, and he barely stopped himself from taking off out the window to look for his mate. “Tell me everything,” he demanded, doing his best to keep a level head about the situation. 

If something had happened to Byleth he would not rest until he had her back in his arms.


	6. Dance

Byleth wrapped the cloak tighter around herself, letting the soft fur hug her. For the briefest moment she could picture Claude’s arms around her, his warm chest pressed against her back. But the wolf fur used to trim her cloak was much coarser than that which coated Claude, and she could not long maintain the illusion.

She sighed heavily, brushing a hand over her stomach. It was still flat after these last couple months, keeping the secret of Claude’s child safe. Byleth shook off her sentimental reminiscing, taking another step forward, her foot sinking ankle deep into the snow. It was not fair what she was doing, it made her stomach churn just as much as the morning sickness. But if not fair was what she needed to do to keep Claude safe she would do so a hundred times over.

Her stomach heaved, as if protesting the turn of Byleth’s thoughts. “Hush,” Byleth addressed her belly. “We’ll see him when they’ve given up looking for us. Any sooner than that and Rhea will-”

Byleth cut herself off. She knew exactly what Rhea would do. Rhea would make an example of Claude, use him as proof of the corrupting influence of hybrids, and then mount his head on the walls of the monastery as her final retaliation. 

And her child...Byleth was not sure what Rhea would do there. She hoped the Archbishop would not harm a child, but Byleth was not about to take that risk. She would keep them safe.

Even if it meant crossing the snowy border into Sreng.

/

The campfire cast shadows across the trees, making the number of dancers double in the clearing. Claude sat next to her, his foot tapping along lightly to the music. “You could go join them,” Byleth said softly, keeping her eyes on the swooping forms of her friends. Lorenz was gliding happily around Leonie, keeping a tight grip on her hands as he spun her around without letting his feet touch the floor.

Claude tilted his head toward her, and for a second Byleth thought he was going to pretend he had not heard. But they both knew his heightened senses would be more than enough. “I’m perfectly content right here.”

He leaned in closer to her, his shoulder brushing against her own. When Byleth did not push him away Claude laid his head against her, nuzzling happily against her neck. Byleth flushed at the feel of his warm breath against her skin, remembering the numerous kisses they had shared through the last few visits Byleth had managed to sneak away for. He was becoming more familiar with her, and she found herself not minding at all. It was as if there was a coil in her chest, pulling tight every time he touched her, and Byleth did not know how to make it snap to allow it to release its tension.

The song changed, turning into something much more romantic than the fast paced dances they were partaking in all night. Marianne and Hilda stayed at the center of the party while everyone else found their own seats. Lorenz and Leonie stood back near the treeline, his wings wrapped around her to shield their own private conversation. As the notes of the song rushed along, like water over river stones, Marianne pulled Hilda up into the air, the smiles never dropping from their lips as they twisted around each other.

“They look beautiful,” Byleth commented, pulling her knees up to her chest as she continued to watch Marianne and Hilda glide through the air.

“It’s called a sky dance,” Claude explained. He draped one wing around her other shoulder, protecting her from the night breeze starting to pick up. “Didn’t think hybrids could dance?”

Byleth shook her head, leaning into his warmth. He burned so brightly, even here in the chill of the autumn night. “I never thought about it honestly. I barely even dance myself. There is a ball held every year that I have to chaperone for the students, but no one has ever asked me to dance with them before.”

Claude finally lifted his head, and Byleth could see the plan forming in his emerald eyes. He was going to call it a tragedy, and Claude would take it upon himself to rectify the situation. He took Byleth’s hand in his own, pulling her up. Both wings curled around her now, fluttering happily as Byleth fitted into position against his chest. “Seems I get to be the one to teach you tonight.”

Byleth blinked at him a few times, widening almost comically as Claude began to flap his wings. “Claude! You can’t be serious!”

With one final beat, his arms tightening around her, Claude winked at her. “Don’t worry. I won’t drop you.” And just like that, they were in flight together. 

Claude's ears twitched as Byleth released a small 'eep', caught off guard as the ground lurched away beneath her. The wind rushed around them, Byleth clinging tighter to Claude as they soared even higher. They broke through the canopy leaving their friends behind, Claude laughing as leaves broke off into Byleth’s hair.

And then Claude slowed, turning at a measured pace so that Byleth could look out along the expansive view of the Alliance beneath them. It is just them and the stars lighting Claude’s face, along with the occasional brush of chilled wind. Claude held her closer in response, purring happily as Byleth snuggled into the fur of his chest. “I’ve got you,” Byleth barely heard him whisper, could swear she felt his lips press against the top of her head.

Byleth tilted her head back, staring up at the sliver of the crescent moon above them. It was breathtaking, leaving Byleth at a loss for words. “Since we’re up here, shouldn’t we dance?” she settled on.

Claude slowly began to spin them, the sound of his wings a flutter against the wind. “Byleth, if we…” He trailed off, sighing heavily. One of his hands tangled in her hair, careful not to scratch her with his claws. “Those dances are meant for mates.”

Byleth felt that coil in her chest tighten, coming so close to breaking. Was that what it needed to finally snap? “You brought me up here to dance,” she pointed out. “Is that what you were hoping for?”

Even in the low light of the moon Byleth could see the flush on Claude’s cheeks. “I-I don’t think I really thought it through until I was up here.”

“You? The clever schemer?” Byleth teased, finding herself falling into the old relaxing patterns that always came so easily when she was with Claude. 

He shrugged at her, recovering himself enough to throw her a smirk. “What can I say? You somehow always leave me speechless.”

Byleth slipped her hand behind his neck, demanding Claude lean down for a kiss. The instant his warm lips pressed against hers Byleth felt her breath stolen from her chest. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him as close as she could for as long as possible. 

“Byleth,” Claude whispered, voice hoarse, when they broke apart. He rested his forehead against Byleth’s, eyes shut tight. “You can’t do that to me when I am trying to control myself. Mating between hybrids, it’s not something done lightly. It’s the equivalent of marriage between humans.”

“Okay,” Byleth responded, not needing to think on it. “Claude, I love you.” His eyes flew open at that, staring at her in wonderment. That coil was breaking, she could feel the chinks in it, weakening. It just needed one more good pull and it would snap. “Please dance with me, Claude.”

He kissed her again, Byleth losing herself in the feel of him. He breathed out her name over and over again, “Byleth, Byleth, Byleth,” as he spun them around in a true dance, sweeping dips and tumbling turns, all while pressing his lips to her.

Byleth moaned as his lips traveled down her neck. And there it was. The coil snapped, and a rush of relief and love and hope, and too many other emotions Byleth could not name all wrapped up in it, spilled over her. “Claude, I love you,” she told him again, clinging to him as his lips pressed against the medallion she always wore. 

Claude laughed, a low chuckle, as if his brain could not catch up with what was going on. “I love you too, Byleth.” He lifted his head, staring her straight in the eyes. “Are you sure you want this, By?”

She smiled at him, lifted her hand to scratch beneath his chin. Claude immediately purred, tilting his head back to relax into her touch. “I would not have told you otherwise.”

He responded to her with a growl, launching forward once against to capture Byleth’s lips. She squeaked, embarrassingly for the second time this night, when she felt his tail against her backside. He slid it between her legs, rubbing against her, and Byleth moaned into him. She did not even know she was capable of making such a sound. 

“Byleth.” Her name fell from his lips once more when he pulled back, and Byleth could hear the hesitation there.

“Claude, I already told you once,” she said, somehow managing not to sound too breathless. “I want this. I want you. As enjoyable as it is up here, get us back down on the ground so you can mate me!”

Claude snickered even as his cheeks flushed again at Byleth’s brash words. “Byleth, I said nothing about going back to the ground.”

….Oh.

Claude’s tail began to move again, Byleth rolling her hips to meet him. Goddess it felt so good against her. “I told you I would not let you fall,” he whispered in her ear, one hand sneaking beneath the hem of her shirt. The light scrap of his claws against her stomach awakened something primal in Byleth and she whimpered, trying to press more of herself against him despite already being flush with him. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Byleth breathed out, again not needing to think on her answer. 

He growled, the sound of ripping fabric meeting her ears a second before the chill air hit her now naked chest. “Claude!” she protested, even as he leaned down, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. His tail wrapped around her waist, holding her up so that his hands were free to roam her body. 

Byleth gave herself over to it, encouraging him by running her own fingers through the soft fur lining his chest. Her hands dipped lower, tracing the curve of his hip until her hand came to rest against his cock. It was thick and hot, already half hard with want of her, rising from the patch of fur that covered Claude’s groin. As her hand explored him, giving the shaft an experimental stroke, Claude’s glows grew louder, his teeth nipping harder at her skin. She would wear his marks come morning.

Byleth moved her hand from Claude’s cock to her shorts, undoing the button that held them up. Claude’s hands dropped to her hips, only too happy to rid Byleth of more of her clothing. She attempted to glare at him when she felt the lace leggings she wore rip under Claude’s tender care, but then he was shoving her panties aside and the tip of his tail was pressing against her core. 

Claude easily transitioned back to holding Byleth up in his arms, using his tail to tease across her folds. Byleth was a shivering mess in his embrace, rolling her hips, soft gasps begging for more. Those intense emerald eyes stared at her, and Byleth gladly allowed herself to become undone beneath their gaze.

“Claude!” The tip of his tail flicked across her clit, causing Byleth to gasp his name into the night sky. He was relentless, his tail plunging into her the next second, transforming whatever else Byleth might want to say a wordless scream. 

“Does it feel good, By?” Claude breathed out against her neck, his fangs nipping along Byleth’s pulse.

She moaned as his lips closed in over her skin, shaking as he essentially fucked her on his tail. “Yes,” she managed. “It feels amazing, but I want to feel you.”

“You are feeling me,” Claude answered her. Byleth felt the smirk he pressed against her skin, her fingers curling into his fur as his tail twisted inside her. She felt weightless like this, her legs swinging freely, Claude’s wings beating slightly faster to keep them aloft. She should have been terrified, and yet somehow it felt like this was all she wanted. 

“Please, Claude,” she whispered, leaning in to press her face against his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her cheek, his erect cock pressed between them. “You know what I mean. I want you so badly.”

He shivered against her, unable to deny her. Byleth sighed softly as he removed his tail from her, wrapping it around her waist once more. She could feel the warm wet of her own slick desire coating the tip of it. Her legs wrapped around his waist in turn, positioning her just over the tip of Claude’s cock.

“Ready?” he asked, pressing another kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Byleth nodded, offering Claude one of her rare soft smiles. “I love you,” she told him again, watching Claude melt at the words. 

“I love you, By,” he answered her right back. And then his hands pressed her hips down, and he was inside her. Byleth threw back her head as she stretched around him, another wordless scream offered up to the stars. The wind tangled her hair, blowing strands into her face, but she did not care. Claude was lifting her again until only the tip of his cock was inside her. He held her there a moment, Byleth shivering in anticipation, before Claude thrust his hips up, sheathing himself within her all over again. 

“Stars, Byleth,” Claude moaned, or at least she was pretty sure that was what he said. The wind was louder now, Claude’s wings beating still harder, matching the timing of his thrusts. Byleth lost herself to it all. To the feel of Claude moving inside her. To his lips hungrily trailing kisses and bites along her chest. To the feel of his fur brushing against her stomach. To the movement of his hips against her legs as he continued to mate her. His hands pressed against her back, keeping Byleth from tipping too hard backwards out of his grip.

He had her, just as he said he would.

Byleth rolled her hips, meeting each thrust as best as she could. It was becoming harder, her mind clouded with the pleasure he was showing her body. “Claude,” she said, her voice strained. She could manage no more than that, but Claude seemed to understand everything she wanted to say anyways. 

The tip of his tail dipped down once more, gentle caressing her clit. Byleth jerked in his grip, but Claude held her tightly. His tail rubbed soft slow circles against the sensitive nub, a strange contrast to the almost haphazard pace his thrusts had become. Byleth’s mind could not comprehend it, could not stand against it any longer. She screamed his name as her vision whited out, the stars seeming to shimmer so brightly until they were all she could see.

And still Claude kept going. Byleth whimpered as she began to come down from her orgasm, feeling Claude still slamming up into her body. “Claude, my love,” she whispered, sword calloused fingers brushing the hair back from his face. She watched as Claude’s eyes shut tight, his tail pulling her down once more rather than his hips rising to meet her. Warmth filled her as Claude spilled himself inside, curling up and around her as if she were a lifeline.

For a brief second, the world seemed so very calm. And then the world was rushing up to meet them.

Byleth’s eyes widened as she realized that as Claude had lost himself to pleasure his wings had stopped beating. “Claude!” she shouted, pushing at his shoulders as they fell closer to the canopy. “Claude!”

Wings flared out, lifting them back into the sky a moment later. They had come nowhere close to actually touching the ground, but the adrenaline still coursed its way through Byleth’s veins, her pulse echoing in her ears.

“Sorry about that,” Claude murmured sheepishly against her shoulder. 

Byleth took a deep breath before burying her face against his shoulder. “As amazing as that was, if that is going to be how it ends, I would prefer it if we stuck to the ground next time.”

“Oh, we can definitely do that,” Claude said with a smirk. He was already circling lower, bringing them in for a lazily landing somewhere away from the camp their friends had made. As he laid her out on a patch of moss, Byleth saw Claude’s cock already half hard once more. He grinned down at her, that fang of his peeking through. “We tend to go multiple rounds with our mates,” he explained. “Of course, if you’re not up for it-”

Byleth’s legs shot up, wrapping around Claude’s waist and toppling him down onto her. Her arms snaked around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed her lips against his. “I am yours, Claude,” she said softly to him when they broke apart. “For as long and as often as you want me.”

She smirked at the blush on his cheeks, laughed at the little groan she still heard despite him burying his head against her shoulder to suppress the noise. “You did that on purpose,” he accused her.

“I did,” she shot back. “What are you going to do about it?”

Byleth was not at all displeased with his answer.

/

“Ma’am.”

Byleth startled awake, nearly falling out of her chair as she shook off the last dregs of her dream. No, not a dream. A memory. She must be missing Claude more than she cared to let herself feel if he was invading her dreams as well as her every waking moment. 

“I need to close up,” the innkeeper was saying to her, a broad set woman who looked perfectly capable of throwing out any trouble makers herself. “Already told ya, got no more rooms for the night, so you’ll-”

She paused as Byleth swallowed heavily against the rise of bile in her throat. It stung, burning as she forced it back down. The old woman stepped back, eyeing Byleth over critically, eyes lingering on Byleth’s stomach. “A little one?”

Byleth nodded slowly, uncertain of the woman’s reason for asking. Although, if this woman could tell so easily, Byleth would need to find some way to hide her condition better, at least for a bit longer.

“Aye,” the woman sighed, some of the hardness leeching its way from her face. “My first one was a terror on my guts. Pretty sure he turned my insides black and blue with all the punches and kicks he threw. Got ten of them myself, double that in grandkids, so you ain’t the first I’ve seen sufferin’ so.”

The innkeeper continued talking as she walked back behind the bar, presumably where the kitchens and storage was located, returning a moment later with a few blankets. “Like I said, no rooms,” she repeated, “but promise not to go raidin’ the liquor and you can stay here by the fire tonight. Ain’t anything special, but it’s warmer than outside.”

“Thank you,” Byleth replied, her throat still sore as she took the blankets. “I appreciate your generosity.” 

The woman waved her off, murmuring about what trouble little ones could be. Byleth watched her tramp back behind the bar before she reached for the blankets. They were thick and warm, offering Byleth much more comfort than her soaked cloak. She turned her face toward the fire, her mind drifting back to the campfire she had sat at over a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I thoroughly enjoyed writing the smut for this chapter.


End file.
